Events Leading Up to the Finding of the Helm
by Victory Kale
Summary: After a very long, strange day of non-Helm related events, the main mission is finally completed. Made with the help of raisa864. Started out as a Fortunately Unfortunately game which I decided to rewrite into an actual story.
1. Zeus

I do not own any of the characters except Maya and Damian. The rest are Rick Riordan's, aren't they great?  
raisa864 would be mad if I didn't mention this: she helped write it, although it's more like she inspired it.  
the "Attempt II" is there to commemorate the first attempt being for naught. I felt like I had to include it.

Events Leading Up To the Finding of 

The Helm of Darkness 

Attempt II

Maya was up to her tricks again.

The last important thing to the magicians was how that one demigoddess called them lame, and how they were not going to stand for it. Of course, the magicians weren't the most upset at this, for no one calls Horus's magician lame and neither do you Isis'!

"Come on Sis, let's get them!"

"We can agree on this one!"

Carter raised his combat avatar, Sadie called forth snakes, and they charged at the demigod.

"Don't think you can insult us and get away with it!" yelled Sadie.

Maya raised a small undead army to counter the avatar, and called up a pack of dead wolves to fight the snakes. "Watch who you charge at."

The avatar had beaten its way through the army and now advanced toward our trickster. Another line of soldiers sprouted up to block its way. This time the numbers were doubled; the magical body was facing a worthy opponent.

_"Carter, it's worthless to fight her like this. She'll just keep sending more and more zombies at us." worried Horus._

Fortunately for Horus, that's exactly the time the Greek god Zeus decided to enforce the law.

"I have told you, young demigod, that we do not challenge the other side of the river!" his voice carried over the land, and all the gods were soon alerted of the trouble at hand.

"There aren't any rules." contradicted Maya.

"No, but there are agreements."

"Well, hello everyone," Set came in, "I must say, it is very nice to see the whole family together again."

"What are you doing here, Set!" spoke Horus through Carter.

"I just heard that someone attacked my side of the bloodline, and I thought that such a person should not have the right to control a godly power. So I came to take it away!" Set pointed at Maya and her power left her. She couldn't raise the dead anymore, and was left very vulnerable to the magicians.

_"Ha! Come on Carter, here's our chance!"_

"Not so fast, Horus," commanded Hades, rising from the Underworld, "No one punishes my children except me!" He granted Maya her powers back, and raised an army of easily over five thousand, along with Maya's army of one thousand. They organized their attacking officers and prepared for combat.

"Do not stir my anger," warned Zeus.

"Ha! Fine, I have been aching for some good battle!" cried Set.

"I will maintain order on this land!" roared Zeus. He easily decimated Hades' and Maya's armies.

Set launched a burning sandstorm at the Greek god's head, effectively becoming a target.

"Don't infuriate me, godling." commanded Zeus, sending a lightning bolt at the Red Lord. Well, that's it for Set.

_"Good, the plan worked," thought Maya "Set is effectively ridden of."_

"Good work," congratulated Hades. "You're my kid alright."

"And now back to you," started Zeus, drawing another bolt, "I shall show you your…" Hera cut him off. She didn't look too happy…

"You forgot again didn't you?" she inquired. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was pissed.

"Uh, forgot what, honey?"

"Our ANNIVERSARY!"

On second thought, she might have been pissed.

She dragged her forgetful husband up to Mount Olympus with such force the clouds split. He actually put up with it. He must have forgotten enough anniversaries to know not to mess with anniversaries.

Skipping to later that day, to Hera and Zeus having an anniversary dinner, actually, maybe skipping to that part isn't the best move.

"YOU BORE ANOTHER CHILD!" screamed Hera, "I _KNOW _WE AGREED, THAT…"

"Yes honey, but…"

"DON'T YOU 'BUT' ME! WE, NO, ALL OF OLYMPUS HAD AN AGREEMENT! AN AGREEMENT YOU BROKE ENOUGH TIMES ALREADY!"

Zeus didn't know what to say.

"Okay, okay. Relax." Nothing was going to ruin _Hera's_ evening. Not _this_ evening at least. She took a deep breath and called the waiter.


	2. While at Camp HalfBlood

"Percy, this is a perfect opportunity…"

"Isn't it, Annabeth?"

"… To get back at her for all her evil!"

"She should be at the Grand God restaurant right now." said Maya.

"Yes. Yes, this all perfectly FINE! Come on Percy!" Annabeth raced into her combat armor and headed for the door with Percy right behind.

"Aren't you coming, Maya?" asked Percy, looking back.

Maya came over, also in full combat armor. "Without your level of enthusiasm it takes a couple more seconds to get ready."

"MAMA! HOW _DARE_ YOU FORGET MY BIRTHDAY!" wailed Drew, running right into Annabeth, Percy, and Maya. "I HATE YOU MOTHER! NO ONE FORGETS _MY_BIRTHDAAAAY!" Imagine a major diva's outraged tantrum.

"Please help calm her down!" instructed Chiron, galloping down to Drew.

Annabeth quickly had Drew in a double nelson; so calming.

Piper ran to the scene, Charmspeak on full. "_Drew, you will stop screaming and walk back nicely and calmly to your cabin._"

Annabeth let go of Drew, who followed Piper's instructions to the syllable.

"That is so handy." said Percy, "I want to able to do that."

"What's stopping you from learning?" noted Maya.

"March onward, brave warrior of the owl; to endeavor upon our righteous quest!" The mess-up-Hera's-anniversary-plan was back on.

"She just hates Hera _too much,_" whispered Piper, "It can't be healthy."

"One day, ask her to tell you why." advised Percy.

"Percy, come on, she's already at the chariots." Maya and Percy jogged over to the stables.

But before they could even stop Annabeth from choosing the Grand Chariot, a disaster happened in the sky.

"Oh no! It's the Beliebers!" some Apollo kid screamed, running for cover.

"Who are the Beliebers?" wondered Maya.

"Maya!" Damian came racing over to her, "Well, I underestimated your response speed," he mentioned, noticing the battle armor.

"That's for something else." she answered.

"What?"

"A Hera quest. Do you know what's going on? Who are the Beliebers?"

"They are followers of a popular singer; rated very dangerous. They seem to be invading Olympus, trying to get revenge on Zeus for killing their idol Justin Bieber." explained Damian.

"She's calm now." Percy came with Annabeth calmly following. "Annabeth, it's your time to shine."

"There is only one thing we can do," Annabeth's legendary strategy mode was on, "We must have the campers sing to the Beliebers their hymn. Only that can calm them down."

"On my way here, I heard some Aphrodite girls humming that song, they probably know the lyrics." Damian said, turning toward the Aphrodite cabin.

"That's perfect. Don't underestimate their voices. The sound should reach the heavens. Percy, Maya, may you go get some ear-muffs?"

They raced off, knowing the importance of their mission.

"Please listen up, Aphrodite cabin!" Annabeth tried to address them, but it was in vain, they were all running around, most girls happy that Justin was being avenged, most boys crying on the ground.

"HEY! LISTEN UP JERK-FACES! ANNABETH'S TELLING YOU SOMETHING! DREW YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL DUNK YOUR TROLL HEAD INTO THE ARES CABIN'S TOILET!"

"Thanks Damian. Aphrodite cabin, please listen up!"

"You have to be more direct."

"TURN YOUR UGLY MUGS THIS WAY AND HELP ME HELP YOU SAVE THE DAY!" That last part there got their attention. "As we're aware, the Beliebers are attacking Olympus trying to avenge Justin Bieber. I believe that they will stop and calm down if they hear their anthem, the song "Baby". I want you to sing it as loud as you can, so loud that they can hear it all the way in Olympus."

All the girls cheered. The boys looked like they were prepping for a loudness contest.

Maya and Percy arrived with the ear muffs just in time.

Damian found Piper, "Can you start?"

"Sure. Alright! Come on, in 3… 2… 1!"

"OooOooOoooh. OooOooOoooh. OooOooOooOhOooOhoo. You know you love me! I know you care! Just shout whenever! And I'll be there! You want my love, you want my heart! And we will never, ever, ever be apart!

"Listen," Maya told Damian and Annabeth in sign language. They lifted their muffs a bit. "Someone is exiting Olympus."

"It's Justin." noticed Percy squinting at the clouds.

The whole mass of Beliebers who were calmed down upon hearing their anthem now rushed to Olympus, snatched their Lord from its steps, and rushed into the empire state building elevator.


	3. Give Me My Freaking Fine Nap

"But what amazes me most was that they were all able to see through the Mist," said Maya, with everyone walking back to the stables.

"You just never know with them," answered Annabeth.

At just that moment, Nico came rushing over, his face more ashen than usual. "Terrible news! Lord Hades found his Helm of Darkness stolen…" huffed Nico.

"Did you check the bathroom?" asked Percy.

"… And he blames you, Percy!" the twelve-year-old finished, "He wants you to go on a quest to search for it immediately." He grabbed a camper's arm as they were walking by, "Can you go get Chiron, please?" The camper nodded and started running towards the Big House.

Percy argued with Nico the whole time it took Chiron to get there.

"What is it?"

Nico and Percy keep arguing.

"The Helm is missing." abbreviated Damian.

"Oh, well then you better be off as quickly as possible." Chiron nearly pushed everyone into a chariot, "Have a nice trip! Be careful, watch out for monsters, remember, it's gorgon season, and find. That. Helm." he trotted away, back down to the House.

"Where should we even start?" wondered Maya.

"We should keep going straight." stated Nico.

"How do you know?"

"Persephone gave me this flower," he showed everyone a potted carnation, "It always points toward the thief."

Annabeth suddenly flew off the chariot.

"What just happened?" asked Damian, "Was that Luke, who you told me about?"

"Luke? He should be..." Percy trailed off, "You know, on second thought, that could have been Luke."

Luke hit the ground running. _Thank God they weren't too high up. _He thought, _Now all I have left to do is_ _get Annabeth back to… _He was cut off by a blow to the head from a Nazi soldier. _What the hell? _He wondered, falling into unconsciousness.

The Nazi soldier grabbed Annabeth and threw her up, then burst into soil. Fortunately Annabeth was caught by Percy when their chariot flew by.

"What just happened?" asked Annabeth, rather stunned.

"I just saved you." responded Maya.

"What was Luke doing there?" pondered Percy, "I thought he was safe by now."

"Old rivals are rising pretty fast these days. Don't worry, Kronos is still dead, but another enemy must have gotten hold of Luke." affirmed Nico.

"So many interruptions, can the world just get on with it!" Damian was really annoyed for some reason. After some questioning that reason turned out to be the following: "The Stolls were going to pull off another great prank on the Aphrodite cabin and they invited me to witness the hilarity. Now because of that stupid Helm and even stupider thief I'm going to miss it. Boo."

"Hey guys, the carnation flipped! It's looking back!" And Nico too, flipped out.

"What? How can it do that? You sure Persephone didn't just screw something over with you?" argued Percy.

"Finding that thief is just as important to her as it is to us."

"It's not that important to us."

"Just land this thing will you!"

Percy grudgingly landed the chariot and everyone ran to where the carnation was pointing.

"Oh, here it starts pointing down." announced Nico. Sure enough, the carnation was sulking in depression.

_Hello again children_, spoke a voice without a master.

"Whoa, did you just here someone speak in your mind?" asked Damian.

_Yes, child you heard me, I have come to renew a plan, _spoke the voice.

Then a small gap opened in the Earth and vines shot out, wrapping themselves around Percy. Everyone was stunned. Maybe because of what he said when they released him.

"Why are we chasing the helm, why are we helping those useless gods who don't do anything for us in return? I come to wonder again and again; about the existence of demigods!"

He launched a sword at the nearest person, Maya, which Damian raced to catch. Don't underestimate Damian's speed. He ran at Percy, trying to slice him. He got in several scratches, some deep, while Maya sent whole armies at Gaea, who materialized from the soil and grass.

"Understand Percy, that you cannot beat me in a knife fight." And then Damian knocked him out.

"Umm, Damian, where did all that come from?" asked Nico nervously. Annabeth marched over.

"What did you DO?" She looked disturbed, "What were you so angry at him for?"

"Nothing, I just have had enough with all these interruptions." countered Damian "I haven't seen a good prank in a while! Piss off," he retorted after further comebacks from Annabeth.

"Huh, that's all there was to her?" asked Maya, shaking off a lot of loose dirt, "That was way too easy to be the main villain."

Everyone walked back to the chariot. The carnation withered, so they were going to go to camp and ask Chiron about it. Maybe someone found the helm?

"So Gaea wasn't the thief..." asserted Nico.

"Looking back, I feel really sorry for her." Annabeth said.

"Well she got what was coming for her alright," grinned Percy, "No one steals me unless they are ready to pay the price!"

"Got the helm, I can't get the moss off, but it's whole." Maya smiled, trying to clean off moss.

"Helm?" uttered Percy with a betrayed expression.

"You actually thought I was saving you, didn't you krill?"

"The krill part was unnecessary…"

Everyone just laughed and patter Percy on the shoulder.

"So she _was _the thief…" realized Nico.

Then a huge lightning bolt descended right in front of them. Hera appeared, not so happy, and neared the little chariot.

"Who was the one who disturbed my husband this morning?" she spoke all-powerfully, "He cannot focus because one little human broke a rule."  
She scanned the crowd, and admittedly, even Annabeth looked nervous.

"You," she announced, pointing at Maya, "Let's see what kind of person you are…"

A stream of magic seemed to be sucked from Maya. The goddess closed her eyes and focused deeply on something, and when she opened them again, she stared at Maya.

"I shall keep these now." she declared, leaving in a patch of light.

"She took her memories, didn't she?" asked Damian, rhetorically.

"Maya, hey, Earth to Maya," shouted Percy, "Are you even alive?"

"Seaweed brain, she's probably shocked that krill actually talked," responded Annabeth reasonably, looking over the Helm.

Percy smiled deviously, "Well then, what about killer dolphins?"

"Beautiful, dazzling shade of green…" mumbled Maya.

Mortified, Percy asked, "She doesn't mean the krill, right?"

Nico comes in: "Noooooooo! Maya's going to the dark side….. Come back, we even have blue cake. Please." he looked like he was about to weep.

"Is everyone forgetting me?" remarked Damian.

"SAVE HER! Don't make me lose another sister!" Nico was in tears.

Maya started mumbling again, smiling, "Wonderful, aren't they? Come closer, let me get a good…"

Damian ripped her away from Percy and shook her back into character. "JUST… STOP… AND… RETHINK… DON'T… MAKE… ME… MAKE YOU SLEEP ON THE FLOOR AGAIN!"

"That should have worked," judged Annabeth.

"How do you figure?" asked krill.

"Well I suppose for a krill it's too complex to understand…"

"Hey, hey." Krill's offended now.

Nico ran up to them, rejoicing. "Maya's back!"

"Thanks… For saving me from that… Humiliation."

"No problem!" responded Damian with a thumbs-up.

"Let's go get that bitch." Maya sounded determined. Annabeth backed her up.

"I don't know," sighed Percy, lounging in the back, "It's not like she did anything THAT bad. Cut her some slack."

"I don't feel like talking to you anymore krill." Maya retorted, looking like the Grim Reaper himself. [Somewhere in the world, the Grim Reaper sneezes.]

Nico seemed to enter Psychedelia, "Awww, calm down! Be glad you're back amongst us! Let's all be happy!"

"What's gotten into you?" demanded Annabeth.

Philosophical state, activate: "Madness and unbalance lead to one's mind being invaded by demons."

Damian's philosophical state, activate stage six: "Tru dat."

The group moved on to report back to Hades and retreat back to Camp for a very required freaking-fine nap.


End file.
